Attitude
by AGajillionAndFivePercentDone
Summary: Omegaverse AU. USUK fic. I own nothing but my writing. Takes place in modern times. Arthur, Omega with the worst attitude known to man, meets Alfred, his neighbor during one of the worst times of the month: his heat. Oblivious to Alfred's interest, the sullen Omega develops a crush on his Alpha neighbor, hiding it from the very person who has one on him.
1. Moving In

**A.N.-** So this is my first Omegaverse fic. Arthur is the Omega, Alfred is the Alpha and... There may-or-may-not be mpreg. I don't know yet.

So this may be a bit odd, as I changed the way Betas act a bit. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.

* * *

Arthur winced and shot Dylan a scowl as his older brother's elbow clipped his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Dylan questioned with false affection. "Better get that looked at."

Out of the six people in the car, laughter rang from four of them over the jab at Arthur's small frame. Chances are the sharp force his Alpha brother delivered would leave a bruise on the delicate Omega skin Arthur considered a curse, but he wasn't about to give his already unbearable Alpha brothers more ammunition to use against him.

Arthur's mother, a Beta, frowned and looked to her chortling mate. His father assured her that it was nothing more than playful teasing, they were Alphas and Arthur was an Omega, and what did she expect?

Arthur really wished that he wasn't in a family that had five Alphas, an Omega, and a Beta.

Arthur's mother had obviously decided that she wasn't going to deal with what she referred to as "Alpha shit", as the next words that came out of her mouth were: "Dylan, if you elbow your brother one more time I'm going to make you wish you had moved out already."

"Believe me, Mum, I'm working on it," Dylan said, a fond feeling lifting a smile from him as he remembered his female Omega mate.

Arthur felt a sharp pang of jealousy pierce his thoughts. Allistor had moved out, Dylan was going to move out soon, then the twins, Rory and Seamus, but not Arthur. His mother had lived on her own for a time before she met her mate, since she was a Beta. Alphas were expected to move out, Betas often moved out, but Omegas couldn't leave their parents until they had a mate.

Arthur hated that. His brothers and father brushed it off by saying Alphas needed to leave so there was no one in their home to challenge them, Betas didn't need anyone, but Omegas needed to be cared for.

The family settled into the usual routine of moving from their previous city to a new one, as per their father's line of work- All the Alphas attempting to talk over one another, Arthur blocking them out, and his mother breaking up arguments.

Arthur sighed and impatiently waited for his brothers to exit the vehicle, as he obviously wouldn't be able to escape getting trampled if he tried to get out before them.

To say Arthur Kirkland resented Alphas would be a massive understatement. He was jealous and angry, longing for and simultaneously hating. He was impossibly attracted to the very people he despised.

And he especially hated that no Alpha would ever want the antisocial, argumentative Omega as a mate.

Contrary to popular belief, he really did want an Alpha. He truly wanted to be cared for. He craved to submit to someone that loved him. But growing up without an Omega in his life to base his behavior on had made him take after Beta ideals- i.e., "Alphas are full of bullshit".

Thus, Omega instincts clashed with Beta acts in a way that had Arthur arguing like he lived for it one second, and in the next on the brink of tears.

Arthur finally stepped out of the car, looking up at their new house. It was rather nice, he supposed. Tall and brick, with ivy slinking up the sides, it was certainly a lovely home.

"Arthur, Dylan, Rory, Seamus!" Their mother called, removing several boxes from the truck that had been parked on the new driveway. "These go to Arthur's room."

"Light, aren't they?" Rory declared as his mother stacked two into his arms. His mother sighed and placed another box on those. This was followed by Seamus and Dylan trying to outdo him and Arthur thinking they were all idiots.

Across the street, a very different conversation was taking place.

"Alfred, honey, would you like to go meet our new neighbors?" An Omega woman questioned, patting her son's shoulder. The blonde Alpha looked at her.

"Mom, I'm only here for three months while my apartment gets fixed," The male reminded her. "Then I'm back home across the state."

"I'll have them over for dinner and make your favorites," His mother sweetened the deal.

"Let me get my shoes."

* * *

**A.N.- **So yeah. The first installment. I have more written, will be posted soon.


	2. Smells

**A.N.- **God I feel terrible. Okay. here's the next part.

* * *

Arthur ground his teeth as he nearly dropped the boxes for the fourth time.

He wasn't even up the stairs yet, unlike his brothers who were currently unpacking the boxes of Arthur's nesting supplies in what was to be Arthur's room.

"Need some help, little Omega?"

The boxes were taken from him before he could respond, the owner of the voice bracing them against his hip as he surveyed Arthur.

Arthur turned to the unknown helper, preparing to snap that no, he was perfectly capable of carrying boxes up stairs, but froze.

The pheromones of an unbonded, young, fertile Alpha that wasn't related to him hit him at a distance of nothing more than a few inches. His mouth moved wordlessly, words getting stuck in his throat and choking him. He inhaled sharply in an effort to get some oxygen to his brain, as it clearly wasn't working right- Oh god.

_Oh god._

That _smell_.

He felt his knees weaken and desperately gripped the railing behind him. This was the first time he'd ever been within fifteen feet of an available Alpha, and he had to admit he had missed out. He felt the pre-heat irritation an unbonded Omega experiences before their monthly cycle disappear, the negative emotion replaced with a desire to throw himself at the stranger.

"I'm Alfred," The delicious scented Alpha informed him, amusement lacing his tone. And he was amused. In the last few seconds alone, he had smelled irritation, anger, a wounded pride, and arousal from the Omega.

"I, ach, Ar-"

"This is Arthur. And I'm his father."

His father's usually affectionate voice rang with a cold tone as he stepped between his Omega son and the Alpha currently making said Omega son smell of sex pheromones.

The Kirkland Alphas in the vicinity didn't smell something that aroused them, of course- they smelled something that said a Omega member of their pack was aroused himself, and the only feeling that brought was territorial anger.

Dylan was out the door first, barreling down the stairs with Rory and Seamus on his heels.

Within touching distance of four pissed Alphas-make that five, Alfred smelled angry too-Arthur relied on his instincts.

And his instincts said to commence Operation Run The Fuck Away.

Arthur wriggled out from behind his father, dashing up the stairs and throwing himself into his room, the door slamming shut and rattling in the frame behind him.

Mrs. Kirkland was alerted to the animosity when Mr. Jones turned and bolted into her home in the middle of their handshake. She exchanged looks with Mrs. Jones and hurried after him.

Her green eyes, mirror images of Arthur's, were rolled in exasperation as she saw the Alpha members of her family looking like they'd happily murder the Alphas of the Jones family.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Jones asked with forced lightness.

"Not sure," Mr. Kirkland returned in the same tone. "I came over and found Arthur backed against the railing with your son in front of him."

"I was trying to help him with the boxes," Alfred declared evenly, blue eyes meeting the green ones of the other family's head Alpha.

_Squirt_

There was a collective raise of sputtering and blinking as the group of angry Alphas received a thin stream of water directed at their faces.

Mrs. Kirkland squeezed the trigger of the spray gun several more times before lowering the bright plastic toy.

"This my squirt gun," She explained. "If you get out of hand, I'm going to squirt you. It doesn't actually hurt anyone, but hopefully it'll shock you enough to realize you need to show some common sense and self control. I'm going to call it my squirt gun of justice."

The Jones' decided that Betas were a bit insane, and silently thanked God that the only Beta in their family was a great-grand cousin once removed.

Within five minutes, you could tell her squirt gun of justice had done its job. The tension in the air had dissolved, and the boxes were quickly transported into the house and small talk between the families was exchanged. Arthur had tentatively come down from his room, though he kept away from Alfred and seemed to find the floor a very interesting thing to examine.

"How about dinner at our house sometime?" Mr. Jones proposed. "To celebrate your move, and Alfred's visit!"

"Oh, you're leaving soon?" Dylan asked Alfred, not bothering to conceal the glee that stung his tone.

"Why would I live with my parents? _I'm_ an Alpha," Alfred retorted, smugness seeping through at his burn.

"Alfred is an E.R. surgeon across the state," His mother explained, hoping to avoid another confrontation. "What about you, hon?"

"I'm moving out by the end of the year," Dylan answered her polite inquiry.

"Allistor, our eldest, has already moved out," Their father clarified further. "Rory and Seamus, the twins, aren't bonded yet."

"So how is the day after tomorrow for dinner?" Mr. Jones asked, wrapping an affectionate arm around his wife's thin shoulders.

"We can't," Seamus spoke up, drawing all eyes to him. "Arthur's "_sick_" then."

The heavy emphasis Seamus laid on "sick" made it quite clear to the entire room that Arthur would be in heat then.

The reactions varied. A snicker escaped Rory and Dylan, their father frowned, Mrs. Kirkland shot her son a sharp glance, while the Jones couple pretended they hadn't understood.

The blue-eyed Alpha didn't pretend like he was confused. Alfred's gaze met Arthur's, a frown appearing as he smelled Arthur's mix of embarrassment and horror.

Arthur fled. He still felt the previous mortification from the incident on the stairs, and now his brother was practically screaming in an unbonded Alpha's face that the Omega would be begging to be filled within forty-eight hours. Mortification raced across his skin, making him feel hot and turning his face and ears red. Tears stung his eyes as his mind focused on how Alfred seemed very unconcerned by the whole thing, and the shame from his behavior on the stairs resurfaced at the thought of the impossibly arousing Alpha.

He shouldn't have cared so much about what the blonde Alpha thought. He's leaving soon, for heaven's sake!

His bedroom door was flung shut once more, the green-eyed boy trying to shove out the world. He sunk to the carpet, boxes the only thing in the new room. He wanted to just bury himself in his nest and calm down in that comfort, but he had to actually set up the nest first.

He pushed himself up and pulled the lid off one of the boxes marked with a plain "AN". Lifting the contents, he padded over to the walk in closet and went to work setting up and adjusting.

Downstairs the tension was so thick even Mrs. Kirkland's squirt gun of justice wouldn't have helped.

* * *

**A.N.- **Haha, I love the squirt gun of justice, which by the way is a creation of Doug Hertle. Funny guy.

If you see any typos, tell me.


	3. Heat

**A.N.- **

Beastie: Wow, thanks! Um, yeah, I think he is. And I'm glad you like the Kirkland family, and you described them well. :) The sick visit?

..._ fuck call life alert_

You just gave me a very good idea, beastie.

Wow, guys, thanks for the sweet reviews.

And the follows and favorites!

UM OKAY WOW WE'VE GOT SOME SEXUAL STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER...

No sex, but there is some rather explicit masturbation. Artie's a horny little bugger when he's in heat. THIS IS A CHAPTER THAT CONTAINS NOTHING BUT ARTIE JERKING OFF.

It's kinda short, but I'm writing the next chapter as we speak.

* * *

A sharp gasp cut through the night, followed by a weak moan.

Arthur Kirkland lay in the small room, blankets, pillows, and cushions coating the floor and barricading a bowl around where the stripped male lay. The small Omega's hips jerked involuntarily, his arousal rubbing against the long pillow clutched between his legs. He arched his back, desperately seeking more friction and baring his neck to his nonexistent Alpha. A needy whimper escaped him as he writhed, curled in his nest inside the dark closet.

He shifted slightly, flinging an arm out and trembling with need, and began feeling around the soft fabrics, his shaking and hurrying fingers tangling themselves maddeningly in the wall of his nest.

Twitching fingers wrapped around a vibrator, Arthur shamefully glancing over his shoulder before he pulled it out from underneath a navy blanket.

The Omega's hands moved to his lower body, trembling legs spread and raised. With a loud moan, he slid the toy into himself, reveling in the blissful feeling of being filled. The natural lubricant produced by Omegas during heat was more than enough to easily accommodate the large toy, the automatic relaxation of those muscles kicking in as he was spread.

His fingers ran over the edge of the sex toy, searching for the switch to begin that heavenly movement inside him and-

A high-pitched whine escaped him as he pressed his thumb against it, not even registering the small burst of pain when the skin of his thumb was pinched between the switch and his nail, the sharp sensation overwhelmed by the pleasure of movement.

Toys only went so far for heat, though. Even after climaxing the need was still there, hidden under a mock release. Only an Alpha knotting in the Omega could actually sate the submissive partner.

Those were the upsides of being mated, Arthur supposed. Toys couldn't dominate you, or knot in you, and they didn't smell like Alphas, they can't tease you, or talk to you with their smooth American accents or stare at you with those gorgeous blue eyes and they didn't have that soft looking blonde hair that you just wanted to twist your fingers in, and they weren't tall and strong with broad shoulders and-

Arthur groaned in want, grinding down against the cushy floor of his nest and dragging his fingers over his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples.

The hard pink buds were pushed this way and that, Arthur's thin fingers manipulating and compressing the sensitive areas. He arched back, gripping the pillow with his feet and pulling the smooth, burgundy fabric taunt against his crotch. His hips were rolled with a loud moan, twisting and rubbing himself against the cloth.

"O-oh, my, god," The broken, panted words were punctuated with abrupt whines and changes in volume as his hips bucked faster and the thrashing grew more erratic. His nails dug into his palms, the thin fabric of the pillowcase not nearly enough of a barrier, and he flung his head back, sweat plastering the blonde strands to his forehead.

One more second of the toy buzzing in his ass and he came with a loud cry, moans bubbling from his lips and jerking with the aftershocks as he turned off the toy and waited for the release to grant him a few hours' relief and sleep.

Across the street, in bed, lay a wide-awake Alpha who had a pillow over his face to try and block the _impossibly arousing _smell of an Omega in heat and a raging boner.

* * *

Okay, so, Artie's in heat.

You know how when you were a kid you'd see someone who looked confident and was older than you and you got little mini-crushes on them? Artie has that. Like Artie sort of wishes he could take care of himself, but wants to be taken care of because he's an Omega and instincts, ya know? So he's mad at himself for wanting it, and thinks nobody will ever want to take care of him because he's not good at being an Omega, and then ALFRED shows up, and Alfred's a very good Alpha and looks really happy with his life, so Arthur's jealous and crush-y and Al can smell the pheromones from his house and he's just like "Well _shit._"


	4. Cold Showers

So here it is~! The song, by the way, is Tongue Tied by Grouplove. This is much longer, 1,550+ words.

* * *

"Take me to your best friend's house, going around this roundabout, oh yeah! Take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I love you now, oh yeah! Don't take me tongue tied, don't wave no goodbye! Don't... Right!" Alfred Jones sang loudly as he jogged through the wooded area, earbuds concealed by his sweaty hair. "Take me to your best friend's house, marmalade, we're making out, oh yeah! Take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I love you now- _HOLY SHIT_!"

The Alpha slammed to a stop, inhaling desperately and choking on the air. He panted once he could breathe again, groaning as the smell of an unmated Omega in heat went straight to his cock.

_Fucking a cute little Omega into the bottom of his nest then knotting in him would be exercise, and you came out here to get exercise,_ the Alpha in him pointed out.

_Okay you can shut the hell up,_ he told it sternly._ I'm not some piece of scum who screws a virgin Omega._

_Oh, he's a virgin, unmated Omega in heat. You saw him peek through his curtains when you left the other day; he obviously has the hots for you. It's not like he'd refuse you, he's in heat with a crush, he'd probably beg for your dick-_

_It's wrong!_

_It's what nature intended,_ his inner Alpha spat, _Omegas produce so many pheromones that turn Alphas on because they need a protector. They need an Alpha, **he** needs an Alpha. Arthur Kirkland needs an Alpha, and you're an Alpha. Don't act like you're not hard for him._

_Well, I am, but it's not his fault-_

_It's no one's fault! It's the way things are done. Omegas go into heat and release pheromones, Alphas react to the pheromones, Alphas and Omegas mate, are you seeing a pattern here?_

Alfred nodded slowly, the thought of burying himself in the ass of that cute little Brit sounding better by the minute. "Natural..." Reason could go fuck itself, he decided, this wasn't wrong, nature made things this way. It was how life worked.

He took a step towards the house, disregarding the fact that there were four Alphas in that house. They were pretty skinny, anyhow, he could probably take them. He was strong. Really the only thing that mattered was Arthur, he was doing Arthur a favor, he was _helping_ Arthur, Arthur, Arthur who was making that _arousing smell_, Arthur with those pretty, big green eyes, Omega eyes. Those eyes didn't have submission in them, oh, but Alfred could _put_ submission in them, Arthur with the blush that reached his ears, wonder if that bush reached _other places_, **have to find out**, Arthur, _Arthur, **Arthur**_-

He froze, reality hitting him like a slap to the face. What was he _doing_?! He barely knew the Omega!

He spun on his heel, inwardly yelling at himself for losing control. He wasn't some horny teenager anymore, he was an adult. This wasn't one of the fantasies he dreamed up last night under the influence of Arthur's intoxicating pheromones, this was a real person! And he had been about to-

He felt sick. He had been raised to be in control all the time- of himself, of the situation, of everything. Having thoughts like the ones he had were fine, what was so very _not_ fine was acting on them.

Which was what he had been about to do.

He took a deep breath and pushed his fingers through his hair as he walked away from that heavenly scent, muscles taut with restraint. He could feel the sweat run down his back, the wintry air chilling his skin. He just needed a minute to breathe, that was all, then he'd jog back to his house and take a shower. Then he'd go downtown, the last thing he needed was to sit in a house with Arthur's scent all over the place, going through his lungs and down to his- NOPE. ABORT THOUGHT.

"Control, control, control," He chanted, hurrying back to his home- _fuck_, did that smell get _stronger_?! He was up the stairs like a shot, t-shirt and shorts flung to the tile as he switched the water to cold and stepped in, hissing and recoiling as the naturally elevated temperature of Alphas was smacked in the face by a water tank full of COLD WATER.

Once he had gotten his arousal under control, the water was flicked off and he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his hips, and into his old room. He dug through his suitcase, pulling on jeans and a fresh t-shirt, grabbing his jacket and hurrying back down the stairs. He pushed open the door and padded down the driveway, holding his breath until he climbed in his car and slammed the door.

He really needed to get his shit under control.

**/timeskip/**

_I really should've stayed out longer. Now I have to sit here and act like I'm not the most turned-on person on planet Earth. Fucking fantastic_, Alfred thought, slouched at his desk. There was an Omega going through heat right across the street, and Alfred had to sit there and listen to Kelli-with-an-i babble on about who knows what via webcam.

"So then it turned out the damn Omega had a heat coming up but didn't tell anyone, so all the Alphas in the ward had to be taken out while he was moved to the Heat Center," The Beta woman sighed, filling Alfred in on what had gone down in the ER during his absence. "And then there was a drunk Alpha in the waiting room who came onto this one Omega so hard he gave the poor thing a panic attack."

"Really." Alfred asked dully, a monotone ringing through his voice.

"And then a few hours later we were all in the nurses room, and the sensors hooked up to this one Omega start going crazy, so we grab everything we can reach and rush in there, and we see the Omega on his Alpha's lap, moaning while the Alpha jerks him off! The Omega looked mortified, turns red over everything we could see, but the damn Alpha doesn't even blink. Honestly, I thank the Lord I don't have to deal with that dominant/submissive/Alpha/Omega bullshit," She declared.

"Really."

"Really! In fact, I-

"Alfie!"

"Coming Mom!"

Alfred rocketed from his chair, slamming the laptop shut and leaving Kelli-with-an-i with a very indignant-with-an-i expression and a blank screen.

"Could you take this to the Kirkland's, hon?" The blonde mother asked, holding out an apple pie.

Alfred's expression quickly changed from grateful to disbelieving. He had nearly lost it in the woods _near_ the Kirkland home, and his mother expected him to go sit in their living room for a friendly chat?!

"Are you insane?" He demanded angrily, more mad at himself for being unable to keep his head than at his mother, who, being an Omega, was blissfully unaware of Arthur's heat.

"I-... I'm... sorry...?" She stammered uncertainly, confused by his unusually sour reaction.

"No, Mom, I'm sorry," He sighed, pressing a hand against his forehead in exasperation with himself. "I'll take it to them, sure."

Five minutes later, he stood at their door, praying to God that he didn't lose it. He reached out, rapping on the door sharply. When they didn't open it within 0.02 seconds, he smacked his knuckles against the wood with increased urgency, hoping they opened the door soon because he was painfully hard and _shit she just opened the door oh my God that smell got stronger he couldn't do this_-

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Kirkland raised a (rather large) eyebrow at the sight of the cowlicked Alpha at the door.

"U-um, here," Alfred stuttered like an idiot, pushing the pie towards her. She blinked and took it, a bit perplexed by Alfred's 180 in attitude from the first time they had met. "It's, erm, apple pie. My mom made it, she's a really good cook, a-and, I-"

"Won't you come in?" She asked politely, trying to put the Alpha at ease. What in God's name could be making him so nervous?

"No!"

She blinked. "... Well, then please thank your mother for me."

"I-I will, I have to go now," He said, taking a step back.

"Thank you again for the-" The British woman was cut off by a loud cry from Arthur, upstairs, full of want and need and practically _screaming _for an Alpha.

Alfred was off like a shot, spinning on his heel and dashing back to his home for his second cold shower of the day.

"-pie..." She finished quietly, watching the Jones' front door bang shut.

_God_, Alphas were weird.

* * *

Okay, so I know I promised fluff and care, but I'm an idiot who fucks up my chapter orders, so that's actually _next _chapter. Sorry.

So did this make up for the sucky last chapter?

Oh and since lots of you have been asking about their ages, I see Arthur in the 18-19 area, and Alfred as about 22 or so?

Guest who talked about the Omega-heat and feeling bad- I know, right?! I mean that would suck!

Also! I updated the summary!


End file.
